


短打四则

by Ycoar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ycoar/pseuds/Ycoar
Summary: 多数人外妄想注意。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.虚假的人尽可夫者和传播这个谣言的人。

他们喊他：臭名昭著的神代凌牙。中间省略了一个词。他很少呆在学校，偶尔出现一下，然后就骑上摩托绝尘而去。说这句话的人很大概率只这样远远地见过后轮掀起的尘土。而说的再多一些的人，往往会叙述得详细极致，从地点时间到爱好咬破嘴唇的细节，最后总结，感觉不错。臭名昭著的婊子神代凌牙，不是谁都可以和他做的。  
最初只需要一个中学生想象力范围内的价钱。后面他变得“出名”，就不再局限于校内做些“小生意”。你需要预约，他会确定你的条件。他们说他喜欢被弄疼，所以怀着春心想要破处的瘦小宅男可以早些回去操飞机杯。他们还说他在校外有认识不得了的人，高大、皮肤黝黑、肌肉虬结的社会混混，能让这贱种得到满足，同时提供给其庇护之所——他们说他没有家人。从来没人听他提起或者见过。神代凌牙的全部便是如此。谁都无需知道更多。

……因此，托马斯阿克雷德始终认定自己与众不同。他将这条鲨鱼抵在床头，扼住他的咽喉。神代凌牙发出痛苦的气声，他的鳃一定已经暴露在空气里。望着鲨鱼口中并紧的尖牙，托马斯思忖，我绝对不会允许他给我口交。  
省掉嘴上的工夫，他可以直接从正餐开始。凌牙显然没想到会被如此暴力对待，完全没做多余的准备，很快就挣扎不了，津液自嘴角溢出。他用无神的眼看着托马斯拆开他的皮带，如同一块鱼糕整个儿掉了身来。托马斯替他擦掉口边的湿润，略一迟疑，扳着下巴把手伸了进去。口腔中早已积攒了不少来不及咽下的唾液，他边感受着尖牙擦过指节的触感，一用它们均匀地润湿三根手指。当舌头被摁下时，凌牙发出了委屈的呜咽。他的脸埋在下头看不见，可托马斯确定那绝对不会是什么娇弱的表情。  
做这些事时，他脑中翻起几片回忆。他确是第一次和凌牙挨得如此之近，但眼前画面却已如有过无数次的预演。这并非意味着托马斯就对神代凌牙怀有性欲，甚至相反的，他从未想过要和神代凌牙做爱。凌牙肯定也没料到，他没料到的事情多了去了。  
感觉工作做得差不多，他就抽出手来，果不其然看见关节皮肤薄弱的位置破开了几条血口。血的味道和海水一样，他把它们尽数舔掉。凌牙恢复了些许力气，挣扎着不让托马斯继续，可施暴者根本不予以理会。他喜欢被弄疼，托马斯想，他们是这样说的。于是在做扩张的时候俯下身去，在努力挣扎的可怜人耳侧吐出一个句子。神代凌牙不动了，像被突然拖上岸的鱼；于是托马斯又重复了一次，加上确定语意的定语。神代凌牙发出濒死般的喘息，颤抖着。捂住面部的手更湿润了，他哭了。

神代凌牙睁开眼，发现自己躺在黑暗之中。他的身体疼得厉害，哪里都疼。他坐起身，穿好衣服，走出房间。等他重新回到太阳底下，所有人都开始喊他婊子。辩解没有意义，如果他有朋友的话，或许还能有一个人相信。相信什么？相信他一开始走进那间房间不是为了和男人做吗？他确实猜到会有这种结果，可他没想过结果之后的事情。  
黑暗中，神代凌牙闭着眼。他做了最开始那件事的梦。而现在，梦的始作俑者正在用性器撕开他的全部。换在平常该有快感，他早该发出舒服的喟叹，可现在那些感觉都像从未有过，神代凌牙一夜之间又变回了处女。牙齿抵住自己的舌，他痛得很清醒，眼泪蒙在枕头里流个不停。为了什么？托马斯说，是我说出去的。那天操他的不是托马斯，托马斯在今天之前于他而言只是一个关系不好的故人、惹人在意的坏朋友。他们很久不来往，理应和表面显示那样淡出彼此生活——可是托马斯来找他了，说“我要告诉你一些真相”。他和其它男人一样把他摁在床上，说，是我说出去的、你是婊子的事情。

现在他不得不去憎恶托马斯了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.托马斯把一条珍稀的人鱼买回了家。

托马斯第二次看到神代凌牙时，就决定把他买下来。不是因为什么的别的原因，只是单纯的：他找不到其它完好的人鱼了。这并不是件奇怪的事情。这里是法律之外的拍卖所，邪淫和财富的堆积地；有着兽类特征的亚人被当成物品一样拍卖，除了没人保障这些商品的安全。老滑头们说：选货要趁早。否则可能等你兜上一圈回来，看上的货物就不是原本的样子了。而神代凌牙很幸运，这些我们一会儿再提。  
觉察到有人走到笼前，紫色的尾巴无力地扑腾了一下。托马斯俯视着自己的猎物：上身为人，下身鱼尾的年轻男子。他的鱼尾和发色一样呈现暗紫的色调，眼睛则是海水般的蓝。如今被禁锢在无水的环境，他显得十分虚弱，虽然不至于马上休克，但瞳孔已经微微涣散了。托马斯还注意到在他鱼尾的地方被打了孔，用来穿过一个号码牌，上面写着他的随机序号：四十。  
负责打包的工作人员都是身强力壮的男子，从熟练的粗暴里可以看出，工作守则上并未要求过他们怜香惜玉。于是这条罕见的人鱼就被整个扛了起来，从污秽的笼中摆脱，再滚进盛满盐水的鱼缸——鱼缸是托马斯自行准备的。他原本的目的就是得到一条人鱼，现在如愿以偿。  
到家以后，托马斯吩咐家仆把鱼缸整个卸下，扛到父亲不会去的地下室里。他花了大半天来完成这项工程，从未如此感谢外出旅行的兄弟们将自己扔下。等四下无人，他才再次开始仔细端详货物的模样。  
此时的凌牙也逐渐清醒过来，在拍卖场里，这些凶恶的亚人种都会被注射剂量堪忧的镇定剂，以保证他们在遇到一些客人好奇或蓄意的对待时不会立刻发狂。神代凌牙是一条鲨鱼。保持半人形态的他依然保有尖锐的牙齿和特征显著的鱼鳍。头脑清醒以后，重新掌握了身体的控制权，除了生理性的头痛和内心的愤怒以外，还有种陌生的不适感纠缠不去。玻璃的另面，托马斯的视线把他的一切剥削得彻彻底底。凌牙咬紧牙关，背过身去，尽力避开人类的目光，拨开了位于腹部之下的狭长细口。一丝白液在水中晕开。  
……他猜不是这人干的。可他除了猜测什么也做不了。在铁笼里昏沉的时候，那些人摸他、碰他、研究他不同寻常的地方。由于感官被麻醉剥夺得七七八八，他甚至忘记了那些人插入自己的细节——也许不是那么彻底…不过肯定做了。他的泄殖腔内有了别的男人的精液，这已是板上钉钉的事实。  
神代凌牙十分绝望。他把自己蜷缩起来，看见了尾巴上的名牌。就在这时，人类的声音从鱼缸外侧模糊地传来：  
“我想，你也许需要清理一下自己。”  
凌牙转过身，看见了男人和善的笑颜。  
“或者，由我帮你来？”

他被转移了，从一个鱼缸到另一个。眼下的鱼缸比前者小上许多，怎么看都只能容下一人勉强横着躺下，并且至多半米高。托马斯将他温柔地放进里面，随后打开了一旁的金属管道。温暖的水流顺着管口泄出，以极快的速度充盈他的身体。  
神代凌牙保持着沉默。诚然，这个人类把他从那个噩梦里带了出来，可并不代表他就不会有什么坏心。他对人类的愤怒从不曾消减，只是如今实在太疲惫了，能有一个喘息的工夫倒也不错。他不敢闭眼，也不想盯着男人看，只好把视线挪到自己的身体上：伤疤、淤青和红痕。那些人对他做了所有残酷却不至死的事情。相比之下，托马斯——他刚刚介绍完自己的名字——简直如同人类里的异种。他用湿毛巾擦过凌牙敏感的胸膛，在触及乳首部位时，人鱼微微打了个寒颤。他的手一路向下，轻柔、缓慢而诗意地转过每一寸肌肤。凌牙闭上了眼。他为感到舒服的自己感到可耻。  
不知道什么时候，他忽然觉察到了不对。睁眼以后，凌牙忽然意识到那只擦拭自己的手已经丢开了毛巾，变成了单纯以五指的抚摸，并且就在自己泄殖腔口的位置。他的身体猛地抬起，下意识想要反抗，但托马斯的手指已经没了进去。指尖和柔软腔内的对比，让鲨鱼未实行的反抗夭折在路。  
“你这里面也被弄脏了吧。”托马斯说话时停下了动作，“用毛巾洗不干净，我来帮你。”  
“不需……”  
“我还是第一次看到人鱼的生殖腔呢。”  
有什么东西变得不对了，凌牙敏锐而惊恐地觉察。即使托马斯依然用着和方才一样贴心的口吻，他的动作风格却变得截然不同。两根手指没入了被男人插入过、已然不再青涩的甬道，短短的指甲擦过隐藏的阴茎，而指腹则在内壁戳弄个不停。  
神代凌牙的头脑十分清醒——也正因为这份清醒，他才绝望地意识到自己正在被快感包围、甚至可以说，连同着先前几次混沌里感受到的愉悦一起几倍地反馈上来。没在水中的穴口流出了密度不同的黏滑爱液，与透明的水相比略微泛黄，于是一眼就能看出究竟流出多少。鱼尾在浴缸底部无力拍打，和不断挺起的背脊一样，暴露着它们主人早已无从逃离的结果。  
托马斯笑出了声。他意识到凌牙看见了自己，因为那双蓝色的眼睛很快就溢起了夹杂着恐惧和厌恶的情绪。他从托马斯的神情中窥见了伪君子的真相，因此不自觉地震惊而战栗了，更何况处在完全被对方掌控的场合。浴缸溅出的水沾湿了衣服，他索性跨进去，整个骑在了人鱼的身上。避开那些可怕的尖牙，他把挺立的性器没入最柔软的内侧。那里本来一片冰凉，现在因为摩擦而带上了他人的温度。一想到曾有别的男人把精液注入这里，托马斯不可抑制地兴奋起来。他俯下身，以堪称狰狞的模样呼唤道：  
“凌牙……神代凌牙。”  
他终于又见到、并且得到他了。在最初那次单方面的邂逅以后。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.希望从身为人类的IV那边得到一些特殊东西的人鱼。

当阴茎彻底没入那片濡湿之地，Ⅳ才觉察到了不对劲之处所在。  
柔软、紧致、自然至极的泛滥成灾。他记得凌牙没花什么时间准备润滑。他甚至没有给自己口交。  
怎么会如此顺利？  
黑暗中，鲨鱼压抑的喘息填充着每个他们看不见的空隙。神代凌牙扶着Ⅳ的胸膛，掌心灼热得像要烧起一样。Ⅳ松开钳制他腰部的手，试着触碰他们交合的位置——凌牙的身体猛地战栗了一下，而Ⅳ也同时意识到，这并非他所想的地方。  
「为什么……你会有、」  
「因为我不是人类啊。」神代凌牙轻蔑地说。  
他稍稍抬起臀部，主动压榨着快感。  
Ⅳ知道神代凌牙并非人类，但他却完全不清楚巴利安具体是个怎样的种族。事实上，他本来完全不需要了解这些东西、毕竟一个有着人形却没有嘴巴的奇怪物种在审美上终究比不过人。  
他第一次和凌牙做爱，在黑暗里，两个人的神情都被很好的隐藏起来。凌牙说这是好事，否则看着对面野兽般狰狞的样子，他可能会提不起兴致。然而从最终结果来看，神代凌牙兴致高涨，他甚至乐意自己骑坐上来，用他的……他特殊的部位，容纳Ⅳ早已无可忍耐的欲望。  
「接…接受不了吗？」凌牙紊乱了呼吸，声线压抑出几丝难得的甜美，「可是我啊…我，需要……嗯、我需要你和我，做一场交易。」  
Ⅳ没有立刻回答。他再度拷紧了鲨鱼的腰肢，那儿纤细的手感得令人脑中浮出许多淫靡之境。翻过来，把他压在身下，就着溢出的爱液顶入，粗暴地做，直到听见那些不满又快乐的呻吟。「什么交易？」舔着凌牙的耳朵，Ⅳ忽然想到皮下软骨的脆弱。  
「我必须得……生个孩子。」神代凌牙说，「继承、继承我的位置……我必须……」  
「孩子？你？」  
「我……我可以怀孕。」  
「所以你来找我做，就是为了这个！？」  
「不、不是……呜啊！别、不要、混蛋好痛……」  
「只是为了生个孩子？凌牙！你这个蠢货……」  
他顶撞到了里面——柔软而灼热的某处。他不知道那是哪里，但凌牙的表现却透露了信息。仅仅是擦过那处，他便浑身战栗得吐不出一个字来，唾液打湿了枕巾。如果在那里多做些什么，神代凌牙，如果做些什么的话。  
「……为什么？」将埋在体内的性器缓缓抽动，反复碾磨着软嫩的一点，「告诉我，我于你而言，究竟是什么？！」  
「呜……啊啊……」  
「提供精子的工具？容易上手的男人？到底是什么！说啊！神代凌牙！」  
他撞在那处脆弱的凸起上，觉察到自己似乎在那破开了一条缝隙。更加紧致的软肉包裹上来，似乎还在不断抽搐着。神代凌牙半眯着眼睛，喉间挤出断续的呜咽，腰部应激般的弓起。  
「………………我…希望……」  
Ⅳ停下动作，俯视着猎物艰难的自白。  
我希望那个人是你。  
一滴眼泪自失神者眼角滑落下来，神代凌牙咬紧牙关。除了咬碎自己的牙齿，他已经无路可走。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.陷入发情状态的人鱼。还是人鱼。

“告诉我，如果现在射到里面，你会怀孕吗？”

人类的手抚摸在腹部鳞片的末梢，一点点向下，直到向内凹去的入口。在坚硬而圆润的硬片之下隐藏着潮湿的洞穴，有着柔软的内里和私密的气息。显而易见的，这条人鱼处在发情期的边缘。他兼具两性特征的生殖器官已经充血肿胀，呈现出别于被海水浸泡到苍白皮肤的粉红，只要稍微撩起遮蔽就能看见。浊液顺着核状穴口的底端流下。

托马斯舔了舔唇，将人鱼逐渐失去力气的双手拢在一起，仅用一只手来钳制，另手径直探到泄殖腔口，不费力气地就进去了一个指节。那条被他压在身下的鱼尾剧烈颤动起来，徒劳地拍击地面，可惜失去了水就一点办法都没有。这套动作有一种诡异的协调：只要他深入一点、再用力地挤开紧致黏滑的内壁，从上面的口中就会相应地溢出几声苦痛的呻吟，失去了原本的音色，变得娇软而不能连续。他从未听过神代凌牙有过这样的声音。

他本想按照过往的理解，从拓张开始——然而人鱼的身体似乎方便很多。热液沿着指根一直淌向掌心，又顺手腕滴落，尽力传达着这具身体早就做好容纳异物的信息。也许他该问问本人……但对方早就没意识回复任何话了。从方才的吻就可以知道，他已然不是之前会用利齿撕开他人咽喉的鲨鱼，只有滚烫的舌尖、发干的唇、还有自甘堕落于情欲的迷离眼睛。

……所以任何话语皆为徒劳，但托马斯想说，虽然没有回答会让乐趣大打折扣，但他能从其它地方找到弥补。他架起凌牙的肩膀，把他正面放入自己怀中。失去力气也不能独立支撑身体的人鱼唯一所做的就是在获得重力的偏爱以后，主动凑上来索吻。应付着上面的需求，人类将性器抵在了微微张合的腔口，然后在一吻方了的时候用力压下覆盖着鱼鳞的臀部，把自己捅进了濡湿灼烫的深处。


End file.
